CosmicGallantmon
CosmicGallantmon 'is a Vagabond Digimon whose English name comes from the word "''cosmic" and Gallantmon, where its Japanese name originates from the word "space" and Dukemon. It is said that the spirit of a fallen Gallantmon has chosen the TechGaomon due to its undying and genuine admiration for the Royal Knight, allowing it to don its armor and a rocket-sword hybrid called "Stardust Crusader". Design CosmicGallantmon looks identical to the normal Gallantmon but with a good number of drastic changes. It has a black and neon blue color scheme, with a subtle sparkles seen in the dominant regions of the black coloring to mimic how the stars shine in the night sky. The pauldrons no longer bear the Hazard sign but instead wolf heads that have eyes glowing an icy blue light. The breastplate emblazons an aesthetic of a wolf's head called "Fenrir" but unlike the one seen on the shoulders, this variation is much detailed with lines and accents brimming with icy-blue energies through and around that it exhumes into blue mists from the mouth. The eyes have that same icy-blue glow. Its cape has tattered ends and the scarf covering a portion of its head happens to be a part of the cape. TechGaomon's eyes can be seen from the visor. Attacks * '''Cosmic Retribution: Swings the Stardust Crusader to launch a projectile of highly-concentrated celestial energy. * Vagabond's Retaliation: Propels the Stardust Crusader into a stabbing procedure while charging at the enemy. * Starlight Wings: Converts its cape into a pair of mechanical wings to fly in the air at varying speeds. * Meteor Crash: Elongates Stardust Crusader's length in its Rocket Mode then projects down at the enemy like a falling star. * Starbreaker: Handles the Stardust Crusader with legendary accuracy to perform a combo of warping strikes intent to hit foes in the right places. * Starset Assembly: ... * Wrath of Fenrir: The mouths of the wolf heads on the pauldrons fire a barrage of star-like projectiles that automatically trace down any nearby targets. * Blessing of Fenrir: Calls upon three stars to float around to reduce the impact of most attacks at a significant rate. CosmicGallantmon can use the stars in forming a barrier to reflect projectiles back. * Wisdom of Fenrir: When injured, he can cast an aura of stellar energy to rejuvenate himself gradually. * Legacy Of The Universe '(''Infinity Cosmos): Harnesses mysterious energies from the Fenrir on its chest then unleashes it in the form of beam that can be curved to aim targets without the risk of harming innocent bystanders. CosmicGallantmon must use this sparingly as it will drain a huge chunk of its stamina with every single use. Trivia * '''Stardust Crusader '''is the name of the third part of the hit manga series; JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. ** Its design was inspired by the likes of Kamen Rider Fourze's Barizun Sword and God of War's Blade of Oylmpus. * CosmicGallantmon's theme is called "The Champion of Sanghelios", although for the sake of certainty, it's been renamed as "'''The Champion of the Cosmos". Category:Fan Digimon